Harry & Pansy Drabble
by Fairy-xo
Summary: A lot of Harry and Pansy Drabbles; they are not connected at all and each chapter is a different short story of the two.
1. I Love To Shop

"Does this shirt go with these trousers?" Harry asked his wife.

"Yes, yes it's fine!" Pansy replied, exasperated.

"I'm not sure though, it's quite -"

"We've been stood in this shop for over two hours now! You're worse than I am! I'm tired, i'm bored and i'm hungry. Can we please buy it and go?"

"Fine, sorry dear but you know how much I love to shop."

"When Hermione told me that, I thought she was winding me up," Pansy muttered under her breath.

"What, dear?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"Oh look, a matching tie and cufflinks!"


	2. Waters Have Broken!

"Pansy! You can't spend ages putting charms on now, your waters have broken, you need to get to the hospital!"

"Harry Potter! I don't care what i'm doing, i'm not leaving here until all six have been cast."

"Darling, please? I'm worried about you," Harry smiled weakly.

"Oh screw worry! Look, i'm done. Now we can go."

Harry escorted Pansy downstairs and out into the daylight where they had ordered a cab; using magical methods to get to hospitals when you were heavily pregnant wasn't allowed for the baby's sake.

"Silly muggle, why is it pink? I hate pink!" Pansy screeched at the taxi driver over his choice of taxi colour.

"I'm sorry Sir, my wife, she's pregnant, see..."

"Don't worry about it, been there, done that. Where do you want to go?"

"St. Potter's Hospital please, her waters have broken and I want this baby out as soon as possible."

"Oh _you_ want this baby out, do you? Like _you've_ been through hell and back being sick every morning, feeling dizzy, having the damn thing kick inside you and being horny over ugly old men. Oh _you_ want it out?" Pansy sneered.

"Nevermind, dear. Did I mention I think you're a lovely person while you're pregnant?" replied Harry, sarcastically.

"Many a time."

"Oh, well let me say it again. You're a _lovely_ person while you're pregnant."


	3. Somewhere To Have Fun

"Come on Parkinson! I'm horny as hell," panted Harry.

"Alright, fine. I know where we can go, grab hold," Pansy motioned to her left arm as she apparated into a silver and green decorated room with a large King size bed.

Half an hour later they both emerged from underneath the cover, breathless and sweaty.

"So, where are we anyway?" Harry asked, curious by the colour choice.

"Draco's room."

"WHAT? I'm in _Malfoy's_ room? I DID IT IN _MALFOY'S_ BED?" Harry jumped out of the bed suddenly.

"No need to shout, Potter, but yes, we did do it in Draco's bed," Pansy answered, like it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh Merlin, Parkinson. You've really done it this time. Don't you think he's going to be a _little_ annoyed that '_The Boy Who Lived'_ had sex, with his best friend, in his bed?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean _'no'_?"

"Calm down, Potter. Alright, look. A few years back, Draco and I had a pact that if we were ever stuck with nowhere to _have fun_, as we put it, then we could use eachothers rooms to avoid our parents. Okay?"

"No! Not okay! Malfoy has slept here, he's done things I don't even want to think about right here!"

"Man, you're gonna die of an early heart attack if you don't calm down Potter," smirked Pansy.

"I hate you, Parkinson."

"I hate you too, Potter."


	4. Happy New Year, Potter!

"TEN!" chanted the crowd.

"Get away from me, Parkinson," muttered Harry.

"NINE!"

"Oh yeah? Whatcha going to do if I don't, _Potter_?"

"EIGHT!"

"I'm sure Malfoy wouldn't be too pleased if he heard you were spending tonight next to me."

"SEVEN!"

"_Draco_ is off snogging Daphne in the common room," snarled Pansy.

"SIX!"

"Stop putting emphasis on names, _Parkinson_," smirked Harry.

"FIVE!"

"Don't copy me, _Potter_, or you'll be wearing my red thong, next," Pansy smiled at him.

"FOUR!"

"You're wearing a red thong?"

"THREE!"

Pansy poked out her bum, "See, Potter?"

"TWO!"

"Er, yes, I, er -"

"ONE!"

"Happy New Year, Potter, see you around sometime," Pansy winked at him and skipped off.


End file.
